


Ornate

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [58]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, and her handmaidens are her sisters, padme has ridiculous outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Ornate- elaborately or excessively decoratedAs Queen of Naboo, Queen Amidala, though a young girl, often wore extravagant dresses.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 1





	Ornate

Padmé was the queen of Naboo, and as per tradition, elaborate, extravagant outfits were her staple. On the regular, she wore enormous gowns that took 3 handmaidens to get her into, and large headpieces that left her skull hurting by the end of the day. It was also important what colors she wore. While the Naboo didn’t quite hold so much reverence for colors, like, say the Mandalorians, she did have to pay attention to what colors and their meaning she was wearing. If she wore black, it was usually in some sort of mourning, bright colors for some kind of festival. 

She had to be especially careful when other dignitaries were visiting. She had an entire team dedicated to knowing the color culture of nearly every planet. Then that team picked out her outfits as not to offend anyone. 

Sometimes she wished she could shed her extravagant robes and play around in a simple dress like others her age, however, she knew this wasn’t in the cards for her. The closest thing she got was when she and her handmaidens had a sleepover of spurts after a long day. It was then she got to be a child and not a queen. 

Every now and then she felt like she was pretending that she knew what she was doing, how to properly lead her people. She felt like a child in grownup's clothes. Which, in a way, she was. She had millions of lives resting on her shoulders and her decisions, was she too young?


End file.
